russelfandomcom-20200213-history
New Vision 9 Sked (November 1989)
Your 24-Hour Service Network In October 8, 1989, RPN made the bold move as the network officially relaunched as New Vision 9, in an effort to regain its lost audience back. It also upgraded its effective radiated power to 1,000,000 watts, making it as the most powerful TV network. It also pioneered as the first TV network in the country to broadcast on a 24-hour service. The network was managed by Syndicated Media Access Corporation, who took the marketing and network's management duties at the helm. Despite ratings slump, RPN pioneered 24-hour programming on free TV. RPN was already sequestered, yet they tapped a broadcast marketing firm to somehow manage New Vision's operations and programming. :Monday-Friday :9:30 am - Movie Line-Up :10 am - Batibot :11 am - Cafeteria Aroma :11:30 am - Student Canteen :1 pm - Global Window :2 pm - :Mon: Sine sa 9 :Tue-Fri: Tagalog Movie :4 pm - :Mon: Rosary Hour :Tue-Thurs: Global Window :Fri: New Video Hour :5 pm - Global Window :5:30 pm - Marisol del Cielo :6 pm - Newswatch :7 pm - :Mon: John en Marsha :Tue: Basta Barkada :Wed: Young Love, Sweet Love :Thurs: The Disney Movie :Fri: RVQ Movie Specials :8 pm - :Mon: Monday's Television Marvels :Wed: Correctional :8:30 pm - :Tue: Hilda Drama Special :9 pm - :Wed: Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous :Thurs: Roseanne :Fri: Friday the 13th (TV series) :9:30 pm - :Thurs: Strange But True :10 pm - Newswatch :10:30 pm - :Mon: Win, Lose or Draw :Tue: The Monthly Report / Ballet Philippines Special (beginning November 14, 1989) / Aawitan Kita Special (beginning November 21, 1989) / Marcos Diaries I (November 28, 1989) :Wed: Sports Inside Out :Thurs: Tell the People :Fri: L.A. Law :11 pm - :Mon: Face the Music :11:30 pm to 1:30 am - Rated Wide Awake Movies :Saturday :7 am - Sharing in the City :8 am - Saturday Fun Machine :9:30 am - Astro Boy :10 am - Penpen de Sarapen :11 am - Cafeteria Aroma :11:30 am - Student Canteen :1 pm - Entrepreneurship :1:30 pm - Video Hot Tracks :2:30 pm - Photographs and Memories :4 pm - Barkada sa 9 :5:30 pm - Press Your Luck :6 pm - $1 Million Chance of a Lifetime :6:30 pm - Wheel of Fortune :7 pm - MacGyver :8 pm - Unsolved Mysteries :9 pm - Saturday Night Playhouse :11 pm - Weekend Report :11:30 pm to 1:30 am - Rated Wide Awake Movies :Sunday :7 am - Sunday Mass :8:30 am - Ang Iglesia ni Cristo :9:30 am - Chinese Movie :11:30 am - Family Kwarta o Kahon :1:30 pm - Movies Today :2 pm - Dream West :3 pm - Global Window :3:30 pm - Top 10 Best Movie Trailers :4 pm - Global Window :4:30 pm - America's Top 10 :5 pm - Kung Fu Theater :5:30 pm - Star Trek :6 pm - The New Generation :6:30 pm - My Secret Identity :7 pm - TV's Bloopers & Practical Jokes :8 pm - Rags to Riches :9 pm - Sunday's Big Event :11 pm - Newswatch International :11:30 pm to 1:30 am - Rated Wide Awake Movies